What's Underneath the Makeup
by mywholelifeismusic
Summary: Why is it that Effie wears her makeup, and why does Haymitch care so much that she uses it? He's determined to find out what's underneath. Drabble, based off specific scene


**This past week I saw the Hunger Games (of course, how could you not?) and I was inspired. The scene where Effie gives Peeta and Haymitch their gold charms really caught my attention because it says something about Effie. Now I haven't read many Hunger Games fanfics, and I'm not exactly on top of the continuity since I read the book a good 2 years ago, but if I get a detail wrong feel free to correct me. This is an unedited drabble posted for your entertainment, so enjoy!**

**A song to consider listening to while reading this is With Ears to See and Eyes to Hear by Sleeping With Sirens (from the acoustic If You Were a Movie, This Would Be Your Soundtrack EP).**

**Directly after scene where Haymitch and Peeta receive gold "charms" from Effie.**

"Effie.." Haymitch whispered softly. "I need to talk to you for a second. Can you meet me in my room in 15?"

Effie gave a dramatic sigh of disapproval. "Haymitch, you know I'm busy. I've got plenty to do," she began.

Haymitch grabbed her wrist and twisted her back to face him. Effie gasped slightly in fright. Haymitch only made physical contact with her when it was important. "Please Effie. I need to talk to you," he told her, eyes misty and distant. She frowned at the daze he seemed to be in. What was wrong with him today?

"Alright, fine. 15 minutes, and let's be quick about it," Effie smiled, words still coming out unnecessarily harshly. She softened her tone a little. "See you then."

When Effie stepped into the huge luxurious bedroom, it took her a moment to spot Haymitch. He was actually sitting on the ground leaning up against his bed facing the wall, looking lost where he sat. She approached cautiously. "Haymitch, have you been drinking again?" No response. "Oh dear," she whispered under her breath. She took a few more steps until she was right beside him and kneeled so that she was face to face with him.

"NO," Haymitch shouted, shoving her back from him. She stumbled back and landed on her behind quite ungracefully. "No..." His face contorted into worry and fear. "I won't sit beside a liar like you," he told her, barely audible.

Effie furrowed her dyed eyebrows in confusion. To be honest, Haymitch was really worrying her right now. She wanted to get out, but something tethered her to that spot. Instead, she just sat there silently.

Haymitch was staring intensely at the ground in what could have easily been embarrassment, but more likely just anti-socialness. He looked to be deep in thought upon a glance. He spoke extremely softly. "Do you think they're gonna be ok?"

Effie literally scratched her head in confusion. "Who, Peeta and Katniss?" She wondered. And it made sense. She crawled over until she was just besides Haymitch and just sat with him. "Oh, I see. You must be so worried about them. Of course they'll be ok you poor thing. I do believe with 100% absolution that they'll make it far," she comforted. "And it's ok that you lashed out at me because you're worried about them," she added.

Haymitch kept his eyes trained on the floor in full concentration as if his life depended on it. Without warning, he started to laugh. He laughed and coughed so hard that Effie was starting to fear him again. Maybe he had been pushed to the brink of insanity like so many victors before him. She inched over a few inches so that she wasn't so close to him, and he gripped her arm sharply.

"You really think that this is about Peeta and Katniss?" He asked incredulously. "No, this is about you. Everything about you is a lie! Just look at the clothes you wear! You're hair colors! I know you don't like looking the way the capitol's people dress, I can see it in your eyes. But still, I don't know who you really are! And honestly, I have to wonder, do you?"

Effie gasped. Her mouth gaped for a second, before she became very, very indignant and stood up. She positioned herself to stand over him, ready to scold. "Excuse me, Haymitch, but none of that is true! This is all me, and I don't wanna hear anything from you. You don't know me! I am who I appear to be!"

Haymitch stood up too, enraged. The duo stood nose to nose, glaring at eachother intensely. "I see nothing but makeup and a fake," he told her. "If you're so confident in who you are, let's see you walk into that bathroom and wash off the make-up right now!" He stuck a finger straight to his right at the luscious bathroom besides them. Effie's lip quivered and she remained silent. "Can't do it, huh?" He spat. "That's what I thought.

Effie stood there for a moment in shock. Finally, she snapped and tears came rushing down her face. Haymitch said nothing and stepped out of the room, not caring one bit.

"Wait!"

**I planned this as a one-shot, but it's gonna be a two-shot. Sorry and I'll update soon.**


End file.
